Othery
History Othery is the oldest and largest city in the Accord Lands, and may be the oldest city in the whole of Aeol. The history of the city is lost in the mists of time, although it is rumoured that people dwelt here even in the First Years. What is known is that Basarab I, the first Kosmokrator, chose Othery as his capital. Basarab's descendants and their successors continued to rule from Othery as their capital, and as the Silent Empire grew, so did the city. By the time of the reign of Basarab XV, Othery was the home to the richest merchants, the wisest scholars, and the most brilliant craftspeople of the whole world. When the death of the last Emperor threw the Silent Empire into chaos, Othery stood as a key prize for the warring factions seeking to claim the Imperial title, and a tempting target for various bandits, pirates and unmen seeking to take advantage of the chaos. The people of the city petitioned its richest and most influential citizens, who formed a Protectorate Council with the aim of defending the city and the Pale. The Protectorate Council tried to govern the city themselves, but after two years of increasing chaos, they appointed a former Imperial Admiral, Oliver Trent, as Lord Protector of the city. Although the appointment of the Lord Protector was controversial, as some expected him to attempt to seize the Imperial title for himself, he proved an effective wartime leader and civil administrator. He was also a very successful diplomat, hosting the conference that lead to the Treaty of Accord and securing Othery's self governance and independence. Since the end of the War, Othery has prospered as a small, wealthy and well protected city state. It remains the centre of maritime commerce and is still the cultural and intellectual centre of the Accord Lands. Its navy is second to none and its army is small but well trained and equipped. It is also the only one of the Accord Lands to maintain cordial relations with all the other Lands, so it is a frequent neutral ground for diplomatic conferences or less formal wheelings and dealings. Recently, Othery has agreed to play host to the Festival of Accord, to commemorate the fiftieth anniversary of the Treaty of Accord. It is expected this year long festival will bring even greater prosperity to the city, although some complain that an influx of "mainlanders" (as Otherites call the inhabitants of the other Accord Lands) will lead to a fall in living conditions. In addition to the Festival of Accord, Othery was recently rocked by news that the scoundrel Kevin the Vile had discovered an entrance to the long forgotten Imperial Dungeons. Now, in addition to diplomats, sailors artists, merchants and academics, Othery has become a magnet for adventurers who believe that, beneath the Imperial Palace can be found gold, glory and items of mystical power greater than anywhere else in the Accord Lands. Othery's status at the melting pot of the Silent Empire means that there is no distinctive look to its inhabitants - they can be tall or short, dark or pale, stocky or slim. The patron of Othery is Wessling, the Archon of Prosperity. Notable Places * The Imperial Dungeons * The Imperial Palace * The Six Dragons Inn * The Arsenal * The Pale Notable Residents * Kevin the Vile * Ursula * Oliver Trent * Kurt Knucklefist Notable Groups * The Protector's Council * Thieves-At-Law * Othery City Guard = Category:Nations